miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/09 June 2018
01:19:54 * Sophiedp test 02:12:54 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:12:59 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:13:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:14:22 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 03:35:20 -!- Tansyflower has joined Special:Chat 03:38:36 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:38:53 Hello! 03:41:33 Ok, after the past for days, I was wonder if I (and maybe Robyn) of actually get full permanent admin to help with the increasing amount of trolls and users breaking the rules. As well as (and this is where Robyn comes in) to take over the coding to the wiki to keep it more efficient. 03:41:44 Wondering* 03:43:42 Can, not of 03:48:02 You can get back to me if you need time to think about it. In general, brb 03:48:38 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:48:46 How often has Robyn been around recently? 03:50:22 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:50:58 Idk actually, I can ask what's going on with him on twitter. 03:51:32 He was active before. 03:52:04 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:52:52 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:53:26 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:53:54 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:53:57 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:54:15 Ok I just told him to come 03:54:33 If he's online he'll be here soon 03:55:11 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:55:25 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:56:06 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:56:40 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:56:45 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:57:28 For the coding or the moderating? 03:57:53 Or both? 03:58:40 Coding is handy but optional at the moment. I'm more than fine with giving temp admin powers to you and others as long as you remove them once fully done and don't abuse the power. 03:59:12 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 03:59:20 Hey Camie 03:59:20 Y'all been in here a while, what up? 04:00:02 -!- CrazyCamie456 has left Special:Chat 04:00:09 I'm pretty much always on my phone, unless I'm sleeping in or away from my wifi 04:00:28 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 04:01:30 If I'm not on the wiki I'll getting email notifications and cane come quick 04:01:41 Come* 04:01:46 So I can see a little up in chat. Personally, while not knowing him very well, I don't fully trust Robyn. 04:01:47 Helo! I'm sort of here. 04:03:34 That is understandable, you came when he had internet issues. 04:05:27 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:05:45 My mistrust is I think entirely in the one or two times I've talked with him, I don't doubt he knows what he's doing, but he had the same sort of Unknown Follower thing I didn't like either. 04:05:50 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:06:17 What do you mean? 04:07:53 I don't really know, I barely knew him, but I didn't enjoy talking to him and I seem to remember him reminding me of Unknown Follower, who was the one who was saying we should demote staff members. 04:09:03 I know that, what Follower did, but I don't really see them as being all that similar really. 04:10:19 Though he does strive for things being equal on the wiki. For instance back when some people get into the discord before it was ready. 04:11:07 I didn't remove them right away but we still weren't letting anyone new in at the time. 04:12:02 Speaking of Discord, have we figured out yet how to add the extension to the side of Recent Wikia Activity? 04:12:23 Like the specific page ? 04:12:38 Let me check? 04:13:10 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:13:36 I think it's this page MediaWiki:Custom-DiscordIntegrator-config-id then paste "372229538840838144" into it 04:14:38 On the computer, the Discord should be on the side of RWA like this: https://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 04:14:47 Hopefully, he'll be back ina sec. 04:15:05 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:15:35 https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/DiscordIntegrator This is the article I found on it. 04:16:26 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:17:14 As a note, the page I posted should be where the id is placed, and that id is from the main page of the wiki, where we already have the Discord Widget used once. 04:19:46 So we need a page for DiscordIntegrater? 04:20:59 I believe we need one for having it on the side of RWA, yes. 04:21:35 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:22:32 Yeah, I just need to figure out how to edit the side rail 04:23:17 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:25:55 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:26:07 I'm like 99.99% certain that it's just: paste "372229538840838144" into MediaWiki:Custom-DiscordIntegrator-config-id and everything else is handled automatically. 04:26:36 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:26:52 I think you may be right. Let me try adding it in. 04:27:12 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:27:18 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:28:00 Alex I see exactly what you're trying to do and it seems like it'll work, but I believe there's a simpler way. 04:28:11 Ok 04:28:26 Yep it's working. 04:28:30 I added the 372229538840838144 to the page. 04:30:07 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:30:34 No problem. It's 5:30am, message me if you need anything, either on Discord or my wall. 04:30:35 I see it now, I seem to be blind, lol 04:30:38 https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/DiscordIntegrator#Sidebar 04:31:02 There was a whole section on it >.< 04:31:24 Sorry, I should've linked to the section shouldn't I. MB 04:31:38 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:32:22 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:32:37 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:33:17 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:34:36 -!- Princess of Harte has joined Special:Chat 04:34:50 Hey 04:34:56 Howdy! 04:35:05 It's been a while 04:35:11 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:35:20 Hello 04:35:24 Are you still in school or has summer vacay started yet 04:35:26 Hey 04:35:47 Btw, I may make that light while it is in the siderail 04:36:20 I have no idea what you're talking tabout 04:37:03 Discord 04:37:03 We were getting the Discord sidebar up. 04:37:25 Potassium 04:37:36 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:38:23 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:38:54 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:39:32 How are you Tansy 04:40:06 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:40:19 Does that look better? 04:41:38 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:43:50 Is there a way to make the discord logo red? 04:44:01 No, sadly 04:44:06 Darn 04:44:13 Discord itself only has two themes 04:44:36 Fiddlesticks 04:44:43 Though with it being don't we can add it to all wikis now 04:45:05 Yeah... 04:45:07 Or at least this and ZS 04:45:35 Is there somewhere that tells me how to do that? 04:45:43 I'll have to add it in the morning 04:45:53 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:45:57 https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/DiscordIntegrator 04:46:14 Got it. Merci. 04:46:30 If Tansy is an admin there she might be able to as well 04:46:41 She's not 04:46:59 Clydesdale and Core are the only staff 04:47:27 I can add it to PG and the ZAG portal wiki tomorrow too. 04:47:44 Yrah 04:47:48 Yeah* 04:48:08 Or Tansy could add it to PG and GF. Whichever comes first. 04:48:50 !help 04:48:50 Princess of Harte, all defined commands are: !quit, !restart, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands|^help, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !hello|^hi, !bye, !dabs, !dab, !emotes, !test, !site, !tou, !rules, !bot, !fun, !donut, !swag, !nc, !memes, !coppa, !say (.*), !updatelogs$|^log, !logs, !updated, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !tellon, !telloff. (Confused? Learn regex!) 04:49:11 Like I said before, it make sense to add the server channels and wiki entrances when the shows are released in the US 04:49:31 Potassium 04:49:46 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:49:54 I'll add it to ZS and portal wiki tomorrow. 04:49:57 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:50:20 It looks like GF will be the next show out but I'm not 100%. 04:50:31 Really? How soon? 04:50:49 Not sure. I've just noticed it more on Jeremy's Instagram. 04:51:00 Oh nice 04:51:17 Btw, are all the staff updated? 04:51:38 Camie asked this before, but what is verification supposed to do? 04:51:45 What do you mean? 04:52:13 It is supposed to allow us to keep track off user names 04:52:29 Actually there might be one way 04:52:37 It doesn't really work like that currently 04:52:46 Keep is so only Wikia users can get in 04:53:01 It* 04:53:24 We need a second channel that's open for chat because I keep losing the names before I get around to verifying the users. 04:53:55 That one channel that automatically announces whoever joins is more accurate than I am 04:54:23 Welcome back Tansy 04:54:55 If we want to limit the access to wikia users only that should be easy 04:55:37 How many normally invites are active atm? 04:55:44 Normal* 04:55:44 But we have to verify that they're wiki users. 04:55:47 Idk 04:56:00 I'm on mobile and I'm not sure how to check 04:56:09 Tansy? 04:56:59 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:57:12 I really need to go here in a sec. I don't know how to do the verification, but we could ask another wiki. The Seteven Universe Wiki seemed to have a strong system down. 04:57:59 That would be best 04:58:10 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 04:58:17 I need to go too. I have to sleep 04:58:29 Ok, by guys 04:58:33 Bye* 04:59:15 Night 04:59:21 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:59:23 Ttyl 04:59:43 Bye! Thank 'yall! 04:59:59 -!- Princess of Harte has left Special:Chat 05:01:28 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 05:01:40 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 05:01:55 Before you go 05:02:15 -!- Tansyflower has left Special:Chat 05:02:22 I made it so you have to be logged in to see the discord link 05:02:58 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 05:03:33 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 05:04:14 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:07:44 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 06:08:24 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:08:40 We missed you before, lpl 06:08:46 Oh 06:08:50 What's up? 06:09:10 Check the log, I asked about us get full admin 06:09:21 You can view the chat logs here. 06:09:37 Sorry I haven't been able to upload anything, exams :/ 06:09:50 Ok that is fine 06:10:05 We get the discord running better now 06:10:13 It is on the side rail 06:10:31 Hey, are the any invites still open? 06:10:35 Yeah 06:10:37 Let me fetch them 06:10:43 Close them all 06:11:00 Oh 06:11:01 Okay 06:11:08 That is make it so the only way is is the link in the sad rail 06:11:17 Sad.. rail? 06:11:17 Side rail 06:11:21 Alright 06:11:22 Got it 06:11:30 I have done it desu 06:11:38 That can only be seen if you are logged into the wiki 06:11:45 Yeah 06:11:46 Okay 06:11:52 When did you guys discuss the stuff? 06:11:54 Yesterday? 06:11:58 Verification for the win, lol 06:12:05 Technically yes 06:12:15 Verification ftw 06:12:24 Though time zone today 06:12:49 Ah 06:13:16 Well, I stalk RC everyday but I don't really make any edits 06:13:27 Most of the time I'm just watching if there are vandals 06:13:29 Like rn 06:13:41 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 06:13:43 Hey Ben 06:13:47 Hello 06:13:53 Sorry I haven't made any edits :P 06:14:01 Yeah are fine, lol 06:14:05 Today's a weekend 06:14:07 Found some time 06:14:27 Most everyone is not full active for some reason or other 06:14:34 Fully* 06:15:09 Ciao ~ 06:15:20 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:15:25 My exams end this monday 06:15:26 Finally have a two weeks break ~ 06:15:28 * Robyn_Grayson is excited 06:15:35 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:15:38 (content) 06:16:23 I'm being a backup admin, lol 06:16:32 I'mma be the back up back up 06:16:37 Lol 06:16:37 Here's some backup fo ryour backup 06:16:38 :) 06:17:25 Btw GF mor come out soon 06:17:43 GF? 06:17:48 Gravity Falls? 06:17:52 If I'm not back by the time it does you might have to make the channels 06:17:59 Ghost Force 06:18:05 Oh 06:18:10 Sure 06:18:29 But we don't have a release date 06:18:55 Hey 06:18:57 Uh.. 06:19:01 Was Camie talking about me? 06:19:18 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:19:26 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:19:35 "My mistrust is I think entirely in the one or two times I've talked with him, I don't doubt he knows what he's doing, but he had the same sort of Unknown Follower thing I didn't like either." 06:19:56 Most because he doesn't know you very well 06:20:01 Mostly* 06:20:13 So that's what he thinks of me 06:20:16 ..well 06:20:22 You seemed to gave him an "Unknown Follower" vibe 06:20:29 That kind of stung seeing as how I viewed my experiences with him to be pleasant 06:20:46 What Unknown Follower vibe? 06:20:49 It surprised me as well 06:20:52 What did I do and what can I do to make it up to him? 06:21:08 I have no clue, as I don't see one 06:21:20 I can ask him 06:21:35 I think I may have pissed him off for calling him out on the rules.. 06:21:46 /w\ 06:21:50 When was that? 06:22:24 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:22:26 https://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:122041 06:22:31 That kthx sounded sarcastic 06:22:35 Idk maybe I'm being paranoid lol 06:23:31 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:23:46 Maybe 06:23:58 07:58:41 06:24:01 This was what I said 06:24:09 Maybe he just needs to warm up to you 06:24:25 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:25:16 I had a similar situation to MiraculousHorse when I first met her, but now I trust her more 06:25:47 And I think she would make a good Rollback if we ever needed more 06:26:01 Mhm 06:26:47 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:26:52 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:26:57 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:28:54 Anyway Alex 06:28:59 Thanks for speaking for me when I'm not there 06:29:01 I appreciate it 06:29:02 :) 06:29:08 NP 06:29:33 You are a good person, I just there there is a misunderstanding 06:29:40 Think* 06:29:42 Ah 06:29:44 Thanks 06:29:47 You're a real twin ;) 06:29:54 :D 06:30:12 What're you upto? 06:31:22 PM 06:31:27 Ite 06:31:34 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 06:32:42 Hey Ben, are you there? 06:35:13 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:35:32 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:37:02 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:37:31 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:38:53 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:39:28 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:40:19 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:42:45 Yeah? 06:42:52 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:43:07 Idk this is kinda personal but I kinda want some advice :S 06:43:07 He lives :D 06:43:24 Would you be willing to listen? 06:43:37 Sure, why not? 06:44:02 Well.. 06:44:04 I have a friend 06:44:14 We've been friends for over 4 months but they're kinda.. Idk, empty? 06:44:24 They just absorb the thoughts of others around them 06:44:30 You know, those kind of people? 06:44:46 Hm, I guess? 06:45:10 Anyway 06:45:22 They broke my trust just a few days ago 06:45:33 Idk if I should give them a second chance 06:45:41 I've literally never asked anything of them before 06:45:47 I entrusted them with a secret 06:45:54 And they broke it within the following hour 06:46:02 Ouch, that hurts 06:46:07 @alex I'd like your input too 06:46:18 Do you know why they've told? 06:47:17 The person they told it to was someone they were always loyal with, I guess 06:47:22 But I thought I could trust them 06:47:25 What do you both think? 06:47:27 What should I do? 06:48:10 I mean if they told because they though they had to for your well being, it means they care about you 06:48:28 It wasn't that kinda secret 06:48:45 I pressured them for answers about something 06:48:56 Ok, then are they still good company otherwise? 06:49:05 Yeah 06:49:10 They're really.. good.. company.. 06:49:29 I miss them and his friends say he's torn apart but I can't even be sure 06:49:58 I mean are they nice and do you enjoy being around them then you can stay friends 06:50:10 Well, it depends what of kind secret it is unless it's something personal then... 06:50:18 Just told tell them anymore secrets 06:50:22 Don't * 06:50:38 I guess I should kinda start from the top 06:50:45 Ok 06:50:45 My friend's name is Fluffie 06:51:04 Fluffie was alway seen as the kinda person that just did what others did 06:51:14 Like, it was hard to figure out what was truly them and what not 06:51:20 He's never serious, like ever 06:51:32 And when we debate stuff, he just parrots others 06:51:40 Hmm 06:51:47 I backed him in a corner 06:51:49 Our DMs 06:51:53 Huh 06:52:08 I wanted to hear what he thought about some stuff 06:52:11 Not what others thought for once 06:52:23 I knew if the others were around he'd just say whatever anyone else did 06:52:41 Then I told him under any circumstances not to share this with anyone 06:52:57 Then the next hour the others come to me about that discussion 06:53:07 And say I'm trying to brainwash him or something 06:53:08 ??? 06:53:24 So. In the span of an hour he completely destroyed my trust of 4 months 06:53:29 What the hell should I do .w. 06:53:34 Brain wash him into what? 06:53:48 By asking him what he thought? 06:53:49 Brainwash the hell? 06:54:25 Yes 06:54:31 That was what they saw me to be doing 06:54:43 I even threatened that if he ever shared what I said 06:54:45 I'd block him 06:54:50 ..Which was the case 06:55:16 And he shared anyway? 06:55:19 Yes. 06:56:44 Hmm, if he cared about your privacy he wouldn't have shared anything, and he did even with that possibility that you'd block him 06:57:10 Yes 06:57:14 I would block him then 06:57:38 Especially if he somehow turned everyone else against you 06:57:57 Tbh, I wouldn't trust him anymore if that was the case 06:58:26 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:58:41 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:59:33 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:59:36 @Alex - The third season of "Free: Dive to the Future" from KyoAni starts on the 11th of July. 06:59:47 Nice 07:00:30 Still need to catch up the the four movies yet 07:00:50 Finally have some free time 07:00:58 There are movies? 07:01:17 Free! time* 07:01:19 Lol 07:01:59 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:02:08 Hello Jally 07:02:42 Yeah, one is about the middle school, two about the season 1 & 2 complication(?) with extra scenes and one is a sequel after Season 2 before S3 07:03:21 Nice 07:03:41 Any new updates on Reverser and Troublemaker? 07:03:54 hi guys 07:04:07 o/ 07:04:18 Troublemaker next Saturday no? 07:04:32 ....... 07:04:37 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 07:04:44 ok bye 07:05:14 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 07:05:23 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 07:05:36 Ok that is good 07:05:59 It is very confusing at times, lol 07:07:16 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 07:07:44 Btw, is it possible for a person who create a forum post to be able to close it? 07:10:50 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 07:11:12 I'm not sure 07:11:14 Why? 07:11:46 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 07:13:17 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 07:13:57 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 07:14:02 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 07:14:37 Welp, everyone's seat 07:14:43 Away* 07:14:51 Nvm, lol 07:15:01 Wanted to test something 07:15:28 Oh, if not I'm sure and admin can 07:16:11 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 07:16:14 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 07:17:46 Hm 07:21:58 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 07:22:38 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 07:35:08 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 07:35:41 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 07:59:10 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:20:11 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:23:21 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:25:53 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:29:14 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:30:14 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 08:31:32 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:26:47 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 09:27:46 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 10:28:56 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:28:59 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:37:21 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 10:37:53 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 10:38:07 hi Dancape 10:39:00 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 10:39:13 Heya Jallybug! 10:39:21 Jeanne68 hi 10:41:42 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has joined Special:Chat 10:42:15 hi san 10:42:17 hi 10:42:26 everyone 10:42:51 what's up 10:43:01 ..... 10:43:09 (happy) 10:43:12 .....?? 10:43:21 what happened 10:43:37 Jallybug 10:44:26 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:44:34 Hi 10:44:37 Nothing happened 10:44:46 Everyone 10:44:48 Hi 10:44:49 Hi 10:44:55 Jeanne68 10:44:58 Hi 10:45:01 JALL 10:45:06 Hi 10:45:08 San 10:45:13 Hi Ano 10:45:18 Hiii 10:45:24 So... 10:45:33 What's up every one 10:45:46 Nothing 10:45:47 hi Anoara 10:45:50 Not much 10:45:57 I actually have to go now sorry guys 10:46:10 OK bye Jeanne68 10:46:12 See you all later! 10:46:17 Good bye 10:46:18 OK bye Jeanne68 10:46:25 See you later 10:46:31 Of course 10:48:00 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:48:24 -!- Dancape has joined Special:Chat 10:48:47 Hi Dancape 10:48:58 -!- ABDUS SUKUR has left Special:Chat 10:49:00 Hi ��! 10:49:06 hi 10:49:09 Dancape 10:49:21 how are you 10:49:34 I am fine thanks and you? 10:49:49 fine too 10:50:06 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 10:52:04 I just want to quickly change something on the (marinette letter)arinette and (adrien letter)drien page. 10:53:07 ok.. 10:58:06 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:01:11 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 11:01:48 -!- Dancape has left Special:Chat 11:08:52 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:09:43 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 11:52:20 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 11:52:32 Hey Jallybug 11:57:01 -!- Ladybug345 has left Special:Chat 12:51:57 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 15:21:54 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 15:26:23 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 15:27:09 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 15:29:38 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 18:33:01 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:34:36 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 22:15:51 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 2018 06 09